Just Between Us
by princessmelanie
Summary: Young Ginny Weasley gets a job babysitting in the same neighborhood as Draco Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

"Just Between Us"  
A story by Melanie Weasley  
Chapter One: Ginny's New Job  
  
Ginny Weasley awoke at 5:45 am and looked out at the early morning summer sky, it was still dark but she could see a faint bit of yellow peeking out of the horizon. Ginny stood there in awe of its beauty. After staring at the sun for a long while, Ginny looked at her clock again it read 6:15, Ginny gasped at it in shock for she had been watching the sunrise for nearly a half hour. She now only had 45 minutes until she had to be at the Lawerence's for work. Today was to be her first day of her summer job as a baby-sitter for the Michael and Patricia Lawerence's two children Katie, 5, and Noah,6.   
Patricia and Michael have always been good friends of the Weasley family. In fact, they used to live in the same neighborhood as the Weasley's until Michael got a promotion in the Ministry of Magic and they moved to a more exclusive neighborhood closer to London. However, they still kept in close contact with the Weasley family and visited on several occasions. In fact, this year when Patricia decided to go back to work at a flower shop on Diagon Alley in London she immediately called up Molly Weasley and asked if any of her children would be interested in a summer baby-sitting job. Ginny was quick to volunteer, she absolutely adored children and could really use the money to buy some new school robes due to the fact that hers were starting to wear out.   
At about 6:40 Ginny ran downstairs and was greeted by her parents. "Good morning, honey, I was beginning to think that you had overslept and you were going to be late for your first day," Mrs. Weasley said as she poured her daughter some orange juice. "No, I was just taking my time this morning. Making sure I didn't forget anything," Ginny said drinking the juice. "Ginny, make sure you give your best to the Lawerence's," her father said as he got up from the table. "Ginny, here is your flow powder dear, be careful. Oh and wear your black overthrow over your pretty new robe, I wouldn't want it to be ruined in the chimney's," Mrs. Weasley handing her daughter some a small bag of flow powder.   
Ginny threw the powder up up and spun around until she reached the flat area between chimney's. "The Michael Lawerence residence," Ginny said loud and clearly so as not to get lost in the flew system. She spun around and rather clumsily at the bottom of the Lawerence Chimney. Ginny looked up to see how spectacular the Lawerence living room had become. It used to contain simple, very practical furniture that a modest income, wizard family might own. However, now that Michael Lawerence was head of the Improper Use of Magic office, a very prestigious office at the Ministry of Magic, the Lawerence's were now able to afford very ornate furniture and a large home. Ginny felt almost uncomfortable at the house, like she did not fit in. However, her fears subsided as Patricia Lawerence appeared at the entryway of the very large living room. She was wearing a simple baby blue robe, it was a robe that Ginny had seen her wear many times before. Patricia Lawerence could be seen by many as a very plain woman, she was tall and rather lanky, with blonde hair that was often placed in a bun in the back of her hair. She had pretty, but rather small blue eyes. However, Ginny felt very warm and secure whenever Mrs. Lawerence smiled, she had a very natural and caring smile. "Ginny! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" She said giving Ginny a very and motherly hug. "Let me take a look at you. You are growing into a very striking, young women Ginny. I wish Michael could see you now. He has already left for work," Ginny blushed as Mrs. Lawerence told her this. "Noah and Katie are in the nursery," Mrs. Lawerence continued without stopping. "They are looking forward to seeing you, they woke up hours ago in anticipation. Now if you must excuse me I have to get to work. The number is in the kitchen if you need me for anything," Mrs. Lawerence started to walk towards the door when she noticed Katie and Noah standing in the entryway. "Ginny! Ginny!" Katie cried as she ran towards her. Katie was a very pretty girl, who looked much like her mother, except for her brown hair. "Hey, Ginny," Noah said with a smile. "Kids, I have to go! Give mama a kiss good bye," Mrs. Lawerence said as both Noah and Katie gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Lawerence then grabbed her purse and quickly walked out of the house.   
"Can we take a walk, Ginny, can we?" Katie asked pulling on Ginny's robe. "Yes, of course we can," she responded, taking the little girl by her hand and walking towards the door. "Where are we going to go," Noah said as he ran ahead and opened the front door. "We'll just go outside and walk until we find something we wish to see more of," Ginny said hoping that they would be satisfied with that answer considering she did not know the area very well.   
The three of them walked along the street when she heard her name being called along the way. "Weasley, what are you doing here?" she heard someone call in a very shocked and tone. She turned around to see a pair of very familiar blue eyes staring back at her. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 "A afternoon with Malfoy"

*~Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for all your help and suggestions about this story. It has really helped me so much in creating this next chapter  
I have made some changes, for example, Draco's eyes are now gray, sorry about that. Thanks again and keep the comments coming. Your   
support and suggestions is what is keeping me and going with this story. Note all of these characters, except the small few that I have added. Are creations  
of JK Rowlings, so I can not take credit for any of them*~  
  
Ginny just stared into Malfoy's gray eyes unable to speak. For the first time Ginny noticed how beautiful his eyes were. 'Ginny say something, don't just  
stand there,' she scolded herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but before words were able to come out she was interrupted. "Draco" Noah said excitedly. "Hey Noah,   
how's my main man. Give me five," Draco said giving Noah a high five. Ginny glared at suspiciously at Malfoy. 'Draco Malfoy, good with kids?' She thought to herself.   
The idea of little kids growing up to idolize Draco Malfoy made her want to vomit. "Come on you guys, let's continue on our walk," Ginny said grabbing Katie who was now  
giving Draco a hug. "Ginny, can Draco come on the walk with us?" Noah asked pleadingly. "Yeah can't he?" Katie added. "No, I don't think so," Ginny replied shortly.  
"Why not?" Noah sound pouting. "Yeah, Gin, why not?" Malfoy added with his trademark sarcastic smirk appearing on his face. Ginny looked at the children,  
she felt horrible because it was obvious that they indeed wanted Draco to come along with them. "Oh, alright, I suppose he can go," she said giving a very cautious glare towards   
Draco. Draco ignored her response, as though it did not happen. And the four of them walked towards the park.   
  
When the reached the park, Katie and Noah quickly ran towards the swing set, leaving Ginny and Draco standing off to the side alone. Without looking towards the direction of Malfoy and Ginny they  
started to towards the swings. "Ginny, can we talk, for a second?" Draco said, in an almost sweet tone that Ginny had never heard from him. Ginny immediately halted, and stood there some-what shocked.  
He must have noticed the shocked look that had spread accross her face. "Look, I'm not going to hurt ya, I just want to talk to you for a second." "I know but, I was just shocked a little shocked that you  
had called me Ginny, you never call me that." Draco laughed in reply. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I mean for the kids sake, I think it would be good if we both tried to be nice to   
eachother this summer," Draco said, in a much colder voice than before. "Oh," Ginny said sounding somewhat dissappointed, "I thought maybe for a second you were being nice to me because you had grown up  
a bit." Draco responded with a very cold laugh. "You thought for a second that I would befriend a Weasley. Are you out of your mind? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Gin, but my friends don't come from low end  
of the income bracket. Or from muggle families like Potter and Granger," he said adding another one of his wicked smirks. Ginny's face darkened to a very shade of red. "I thought maybe for a second, that Ron  
and Harry and all of them were wrong about you. That maybe you aren't the ass hole that everybody says you are. Maybe there is more to Draco Malfoy than what we see at school. But I guess I was wrong," she said, both   
angry and a bit sad. "Oh no, Ginny, you see that is where you are wrong? There is a lot more to me than you know, and will ever know I'm sorry to say," he said simply with very little emotion. "Katie, Noah come on were leaving,"  
Ginny yelled walking over to them. "Why, we haven't even been here for very long?" Noah protested. "Don't ask questions, just come on," she bellowed towards them. The two children quickly got up and walked slowly towards her,  
a look of fear and confusion had formed on thier faces, they never seen Ginny act like that before. "You stay away from them, Malfoy. I mean it. Or I will, I will... send my brother Charlie's dragons on you," she shouted as she grabbed the   
children and proceded to walk towards the Lawerence home. "You aren't really going to send dragons on Draco, are you Ginny?" Katie asked. Ginny could sense a slight bit of fear in Katie's voice as she asked this. "No, of course not,"  
Ginny said reassuring her. "It's just that Draco Malfoy, is one of the few people on this Earth who always manages to upset me like that. I'm sorry I acted like that," Ginny reassured her.   
  
The rest of the day seemed to be going at a snail's pace. All she wanted was to be able to go home, and maybe vent to her brother Ron about her little run in with Malfoy. Ginny did not understand why on Earth he managed   
to upset her as much as he did. In some ways, Ginny felt sorry for him. She suspected that anyone who came from a family as horrible as the Malfoy's would have no choice but to be a jerk. Her mother was also one to defend Draco to   
some degree, she said it would surprise her if Lucius Malfoy was abusive. Ginny believed this too be true, she knew for a fact that Lucius was a deatheater. Ginny was always looking for some evidence of vulnerability in Draco, something to tell her that he wasn't just a evil spoiled brat. Then today, she saw how gentle Draco became when was around Katie and Noah. Ginny saw that side of him and it intrigued her. She thought for a brief momment that maybe Draco the tough guy act that he put on for his slytherin buddies was just that, an act. However, she dismissed these thoughts immediately when he attacked her family and her. 'I guess you are really just a cruel, selfish brat like everyone said,' she said trying to convince herself.   
  
At around 5pm Mike Lawerence finnally came home. Ginny was relieved, for she was more than read to go home and eat some dinner. She spoke briefly to Mr. Lawerence, not wanting to get into a long conversation with him. At about 5:10, Ginny threw up some Floo powder and arrived inside the Weasley fireplace. Ginny was very pleased to hear the sounds of her mother and three of her brothers; Ron, George, and Fred in the kitchen arguing as usual. The Weasley family loved to tease eachother and did so on a regular basis, especially the twins George and Fred. Today the twins appeared to once again be arguing with their mother about opening a joke shop when they got out of school. "But mom think about all the money we would make," Fred said, somewhat wide-eyed. "It's an awful way to make money, making fools out of other people. And some of that stuff is dangerous," Molly told her children. Ginny appeared in the doorway. "Hey, everyone," she said happily. "Oh hello, dear, how was work?" Mrs. Weasley said, as she handed Ron some food. Ron was sitting at the table, feeding a snowy white owl. Ginny immediately recognized the owl to be her brothers best friend Harry Potter's. Ginny had always been very fond of Harry, and recieved a great deal of taunting from her older brothers because of it. "What is Hedwig doing here?" Ginny asked. "Oh, we recieved some letters from Harry today and I mean I couldn't just send poor Hedwig back to them, he looked like the Dursley's hadn't fed him in a week. I certainly hope thier feeding Harry...," Mrs. Weasley said expressing concern for the boy whom she considered to be a eighth child. "I'm sure Harry's okay mom, he would just leave if he wasn't. He's done it before," Ron said, trying to convince himself that his best friend was indeed okay. "How is Harry doing?" Ginny asked Ron. "Well, find out yourself, he wrote you a letter too," Ron said handing Ginny and envelope with her name written upon it. "Really?" Ginny said exicited. "Ooooo, a letter from Harry," George said mocking his little sister. Ginny didn't care, she quickly ran upstairs eager to read what Harry had written her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
